1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens driving device.
2. Related Background Art
Known as a lens driving device is one comprising a lens holder for holding a lens, a shaft for guiding the lens holder, an actuator for moving the lens holder along the shaft, and a press contact surface for press contact with the actuator (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-90584). In order for the actuator to come into contact under pressure with the press contact surface, an urging member (spring) is arranged between the lens holder and the actuator or between the actuator and a securing part of the lens driving device in the lens driving device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-90584.